Creeperion Empire
The Creeperion Empire is the organization in which the Creeperion race serves. History Creeperion War As soon as Denton began to unite various pockets of Creeperions, they formed a new union, set to destroy the humans. They nearly succeeded, even taking some of the Union's colony worlds. Nevertheless, the Minecraftian Union destroyed the Creeperion outposts and weakened Denton's grip on the galaxy. Fall at Redstone The Minecraftian Alliance managed to destroy the Creeperions' military base on the planet Redstone. Notch himself went into the base and completely disintegrated Denton's body, to ensure that he would never rise again. Much of the Creeperion fleet was destroyed, though a few ships and several admirals managed to escape. Post-War The Empire was destroyed, and the Union was at peace. Still, the mobile infantry and the Fleet of Unity had to hunt down the remaining Creeperions. By this time, the remaining admirals had taken command of individual splinter factions. Though some of these factions had risen in the millions, no admiral could command one another, a trait encoded in their DNA. Due to this, admirals had to either unite with one another or fight for power. Ascension of a God On an unknown world, a Creeperion soldier had harnessed large amounts of Void energy, and entered an enraged, rampant state, causing much destruction wherever he went. He used his psychic emanations to establish control over every living Creeperion in the universe. He and his armies raided various worlds within a short amount of time. Notch nearly lost his life destroying the God Creeperion, and in doing so, he fragmented the Creeperion race once again. What was Left Following the death of the God Creeperion, the number of Creeperion factions encountered by the Union were small. The factions themselves were very weak, numbering in barely the thousands or even hundreds. The Senate was relieved, believing that their race was beginning to die out with time. However, Notch remained skeptical, and did not believe that the Creeperions were giving up. Rather, he believed that most of the Creeperions had rather gone into hiding and repopulating, and would attack when ready. There was also mention of an entire refugee fleet capable of carrying hundreds of thousands of Creeperion survivors. Notch intended to find this flotilla and destroy it while he had the chance. Some civilians believed that some of the Creeperions were hiding on the inhospitable world of Zylesh, but this theory was only mere speculation. In 21,017, a Union salvage operation stumbled on an abandoned ship full of unhatched Creeperion eggs. The eggs immediately hatched, and began killing the unarmed workers. The situation became so critical that the Union fleet had to be called and put down the mutiny. Known Remnant Factions Most remnant factions are often named based on their leadership The Dual Admirals The Dual Admirals is a large faction formed by 2 collaborating admirals. They were soon destroyed when Notch sent the mobile infantry to destroy their primary orbital hidden behind Deimos. 12 Thousand Generals The 12 Thousand Generals is a sub-faction of the Dual Admirals. Following the destruction of the Admirals' orbital, 12 thousand surviving generals formed their own faction, and attempted to build a planet-destroying weapon. This was halted by the Protoss Golden Armada. The Psionic's Zealots The Psionic's Zealots were a terrorist group commanded by a Creeperion Psionic by the name of Xelian. He attacked the core world of Elysium, attempting to burn the entire population, but was stopped after being trapped in ice by the interplanetary police force. Admiral Gehenna's Battle Station A Creeperion admiral known as Gehenna commandeered a large battle station large enough to carry millions of Creeperions. Had he produced enough ships in time and gave the order to move out, he would have very well crushed all life in the galaxy had it not been for the Terran Dominion. The Surviving Fleets of General Markus A general named Markus led at least 15 small fleets stationed in the Sol system's asteroid belt. It was quickly discovered and destroyed by Ork pirates. Legion of the God Creeperion Upon the birth of a new Creeperion God, the Creeperion race was once again united. The new legions tried to attack Earth, but Notch killed the God and scattered the Creeperion fleets, barely surviving. Ura Belan's Pirates Ura Belan, a former admiral, had barely escaped the destruction of the God's faction, and formed a small pirate faction that supposedly wanders the Viqa system's asteroid belt. Unknown Refugee Flotilla Notch had heard from an unknown source that there was an entire fleet or flotilla of surviving Creeperions from the Battle of Redstone. Judging from the description, Notch speculated that it had to carry hundreds of thousands of Creeperions. Notch began funding a galaxy-wide campaign to hunt down this flotilla and destroy it completely. The Last Bastion The Last Bastion, sometimes called the Final Creeperion Empire, was a massive interstellar empire located within the galactic center. As a result of their new empire, Creeperion activity in the galaxy increased. By the dawn of the 26th millennium, the Alliance had to call for the support of nearly every galactic power, including the Orks. The Last Bastion was ultimately destroyed 20 years later, and the Alliance believed the Creeperion race to be extinct. Trivia * Having only lasted 10 years before its dissolution, the Creeperion Empire was one of the shortest-lived empires in the galaxy. Category:Factions Category:Empires Category:Union Canon